Taking Over Me
by MadQuinn13
Summary: A spell went wrong and Hadley is back, with the memories of her 17 year old self will Sophie-Anne be able to make her remember her? T for the f bomb
1. Taking over me

A/N: I thought of this while listening to taking over me by Evanescence. In this Hadley was some how brought back to life by magic. (Amelia messed up another spell and the result was taking Hadley out from the last known picture of her in the house so her Jr year before she took off. I know it's a long shot but please go with it otherwise this won't really make sense. So Hadley is her 17 year old self, Sophie-Anne has been contacted about this new information via Bill's big mouth and came down to see it for herself. So without further ado Taking Over Me.

Sophie-Anne was sitting in her car thinking about what she could do. She had gotten a call a half hour from Bill saying that a spell went wrong and it brought Hadley back. She was so happy to hear that Hadley was back, she wasn't gone. Then Bill informed her that Hadley's memory before waking up in her grandmother's, now Sookie's drive way was having her head being turned this way and that for her school photo. So clearly she didn't know Sophie-Anne, was back to being a human, was still hooked on drugs and now would more than likely have a mental break down after hearing what happened in eleven years. She wanted to see if maybe just maybe Hadley would remember her and their love if she just saw her again.

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

Hadley was sitting on the couch trying to understand what Sookie was telling her. "So, in the eleven years that I don't remember I took off to New Orleans, became a prostitute, got married, had a kid, got divorced, and you don't know the order of those last two. Lost my mom, that happened between the prostitution and marriage, met the "Vampire Queen" fucked her a bunch of times, told her about you, she sent pale guy to fuck you, then I became a "Vampire" and got killed because someone was jealous that I was fucking the Queen?" She asked all this without really showing any emotion.

"Pretty much, but there's a few things in there that I don't even want to know." Sookie said from her spot in her comfy chair.

"Okay whatever you're smoking it is clearly better than anything I have because one: Vampires are in movies and books. Two: You could not pay me to sleep with a chick sober which you claim I have. Three: I wouldn't get married. So therefore you must be high." Hadley wasn't going to believe any of this without any truth and Bill said Sophie-Anne was heading so Sookie hoped if Hadley didn't fall for the Queen at sight she would at least believe half the stuff she was told.

"Bill proves to her vampires are real maybe then we could at least get some things through her thick skull." Sookie knew how it was with Hadley. She took the deaths well, but she was sure once it really set in she's have a break down. Bill leaned down so he was eye to eye with Hadley and popped his fangs out.

"Wow nice fakes how do you get them to come down? Button on the back of one?" She was more intrigued by the "fake" fangs then anything else.

"They are real, I am a hundred and seventy-five years old, and I can show you my grave if you wish." He was trying to prove that he was a vampire; he would drink from her to prove it if it wasn't for the fact that Sophie-Anne would have him meet sunlight for biting her.

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  


"A gravesite? With the only proof being your name? Like fuck." She leaned her head back and took a deep breath. "How did Mom die?" She kept her head back and her eyes closed. She didn't want to feel this. She wanted to be on something, anything so she wouldn't have to deal.

"Cancer. By the time they found it, it was too late to do anything." At this point Sookie would normally try to at least hold her cousin's hand and try to comfort her but she knew Hadley didn't want anything from her.

"And Gran? What happened with her?" She still didn't open her eyes.

"Murdered, in the kitchen by a guy name Drew Marshall, he's dead."

"Did my Dad come back at all?" Of course she would wonder that he had just taken off.

"No, he didn't come back and I don't know if you ran into him when you were in New Orleans you can ask Sophie-Anne when she gets here, she'll know that most."

"Right of course she would, because I loved her…really though Sookie what are you on? I'm not even joking I need something in my system right now. I don't care what." Her voice sounded so desperate, it broke Sookie's heart.

"I don't have anything and you quit before when you were worst so you can quit now." Sookie said, she knew Hadley's life was better without drugs in it.

"You don't get it Sook. And I understand that after all you're slightly retarded. I **need **something in my system; you do not quit this shit cold turkey." She tried to point out how important it was that she had something in her system before she started to feel the effect of withdrawal.

"Hadley I'm not giving you any money for it or getting it for you. You can stay here until we figure out what to do we can't exactly enroll you back in school. Just stay here, I have to go to work, Bill is going to stay here with you and try and help you understand everything you don't understand." Sookie told her getting up and heading into her bedroom. "I think some of your old, well for you present stuff is still up in the attic."

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Sophie-Anne glanced out of her window as she saw the house she visited once before. Andre opened her door for her and she made her way to the front door where Sookie was almost at.

"Your Majesty, Welcome please come in." Sookie said with a gesture of her hand and stepping back to allow her and Andre inside.

"It's nice to see you Sookie. Where is she?" She wouldn't believe her Hadley was back until she was holding her in her arms.

"The attic, she going through a few boxes, just goes up the stairs and the ladder should be down." Sookie told her while pointing to the places she said. "I'm afraid I have to go now, Amelia and Bill are here they know where everything is." The Queen gave a nodded before she took off towards the stairs a few seconds later she was back down.

"She isn't there, she was never up there, nor any of the rooms. Bill go check around back, she can't be too far." She sat on the couch and called out to Amelia.

"Yes your Majesty?" She asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Did you happen to see Hadley leave through a window?"

"Yes, she climbed out of the window in the guest room and headed down the drive. I swear I didn't think this would happen if I did the spell." Amelia added the last part incase the Queen was inclined to blame anything that happened to Hadley here on out on her.

"I suppose it's a good thing your spell did this, perhaps you could find one to restore her memory. Of course there will be a benefit for you involved."

"I will look into it and ask my mentor for you." She was at a loss for words when it came to the Queen. Bill re-entered and told the Queen Hadley was not in the back at any time since she came back. The Queen just nodded. "Go check the front and bring her back without hurting her." He nodded and took off again he came back with her fighting him. The Queen's eyes went wide. There was no doubt this was Hadley. She looked different of course, she expected that. She walked up to her and ripped off the sleeves of her shirt, both arms were covered neat lined scares and holes.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  


"It's a shame that you try and hide your mistakes. We both know you're not fooling anyone Hadley." She cupped Hadley's chin and made her look her in the eyes, she didn't see anything, no fear, no love, and nothing was behind her eyes. "You really don't remember me; you don't remember the five years we spent together." She knew that it would impossible…well almost impossible to remember years that you did not live, and as far as Hadley knew she was 17, just about to run away to New Orleans to get lost in the underworld of drugs and proistution where she will soon run into the most deadly teenager in the world. Hadley stayed silent she still struggled to get out of Bill's hold but failed horribly. The Queen shook her head and turned to face Amelia. "Where are you having her sleep?" Amelia was dumbfounded. She didn't know what room they were going to have her sleep in.

"I am not sure your highness but I have a feeling it will be Sookie's old room. No one is in it and Sookie can keep a better eye on her that way." She didn't mention the fact that underneath the closet of that room was a hole big enough to fit a vampire and kept them safe from the sun. She didn't want to make Sookie give up her house again to a vampire she didn't really like.

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

Hadley was lying on the bed with Sophie-Anne sitting at the edge looking at her; they were holding her, though not by Hadley's choice.

"So, you're a vampire too?" Hadley asked going everything she was told, she found it all hard to believe but what can you do.

"Queen, of this state yes, you were one too. I made you mine so I could keep you with me _forever_, which went very well for a few years." She knew she was caressing Hadley's hand with her thumb but the teen didn't point it out and Sophie-Anne was far too use to it to stop.

"Why didn't help me?" Hadley asked looking up at the Queen.

"Help you with what? I did everything I could for you, all the time." She didn't know what Hadley meant.

"You said I was murdered right? After you turned me. Why didn't you stop them? Why did you let me die if I meant so fucking much too you!" Hadley asked tears streaking down her face from everything, this, the information the Queen was telling her was pushing her over the edge; she had a whole other life in just seven years. She felt two arms, two very cold and strong arms, wrap around her and hold her close to the shorter body.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

"I wanted to so badly, you could not imagine how much I wanted to save you, No matter how fast I ran by the time I knew something was up, which was when you thought something was up, it was too late for me to do anything, your killer I'll have you know was caught, I had him dive all the ways up to this house to let your cousin, Sookie decide what happens to him, she decided to send him back to me because clearly I could think of something far worse than what she could. He went to attack her, thus forcing Bill to stake him. I was torn for days over you. More inside than outside clearly, I had to make everyone think I was fun, unaffected. I couldn't. Andre, who you'll meet at a later time, was the only really who knew what was happening with me. He made sure it was kept hidden. I cannot tell you what it means that I get to see you once more. Mon monde tout s'est effondré le jour où vous à gauche ... vous a fait se sentir tant dans mes que je pensais que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je vous ferai de nouveau si vous le souhaitez. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé avant et je ne vais pas le faire maintenant. Je sais que vous comprenez ce que je dis. (My whole world fell apart the day you left...you brought up so many feeling in my that I thought I had long forgotten. I need you. I need you in my life. I will bring you over again if you wish. I never forced you before and I shall not do that now. I know that you understand what I am saying. )" She was stroking Hadley's hair trying to calm her down. She kissed the top of her head having a few inches over her with the way they were laying. "I know what you're going through is hard, let me try and help you through it. You don't believe about vampires, werewolves or shape shifters. Honey, I'll prove it to you if you want. I am a vampire, I can get a were and shifter to come and prove it to you. I don't care how long it takes my amour I have all the time in the world." She kept her hold tight on Hadley and felt a few of her own tears pass her eyes, it killed her knowing the pain and confusion Hadley must be going through.

"I thought if you just saw me then maybe just maybe you would remember what we had. I didn't think you could forget that."

"How can I forget something I haven't lived?" Hadley asked looking up at Sophie-Anne and seeing two streaks of blood running down her face. Sophie-Anne knew right away what the look on her face meant.

"Still don't believe in vampires?" Sophie-Anne asked while giving Hadley a smile which showed her fangs.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Hadley was sitting on the porch step, she was waiting for Sookie to come home from work, Sophie-Anne left a half hour ago after Hadley told her she needed some time alone so she could think. She knew from what Sophie-Anne told her that Sookie came down to her apartment and had a witch reply part of her second last night. She wanted to ask her a few question, she told Sophie-Anne that she would take her up on her offer in a few days and not to come back until then. She heard gravel shift from under four tires and looked up to see Sookie's car pulling in.

"Hadley, how are feeling? How did the whole thing with Sophie-Anne go?" She knew it was rare to have both her questions answered.

"I'm really confused Sook. Apparently according to Sophie, we were in love. She made me into a vampire and she offered to turn me back. I don't know if I want to be one again or not. She said you saw a fucked up version of me on my second last night, did it seem like it from that, that I was in love with her?" She looked utterly defeated. She didn't know what to do. She was going to Sookie for advice, her younger cousin who was not four years older.

"What I saw was you the night before Sophie-Anne married the King of Arkansas, it was clear how much pain it caused you, you broke down after a hour of primping, she did love you, from what I saw. As for the should you take her up on her offer, I don't know, you could wait for Amelia to find a spell to bring back the seven years. Maybe then you'll remember it all again." Sookie tried holding out her hand for Hadley to take it, and helped her up. "Go to sleep maybe then you'll know some stuff better."

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

Sophie-Anne was sitting in the hotel. She wanted to stay with Hadley and help her through it, but she left when Hadley asked her too. She felt a strong pain growing from her chest to her whole body. She was heartbroken. It was all she could think of to call it. She did however know that she loved Hadley. Grieved when she died and now was utterly amazed that she was back but not really. The Hadley that came back wasn't hers, she didn't go through most of the things they talked about while they were alone, she never spent the nights on the street or sell herself for drug money. Andre knocked on the bedroom door she didn't answer she didn't want to. She looked at the sheets that were blood stained. She hadn't fed all night but she didn't feel like it. She wasn't going to go meet the sun but it really hurt not having her Hadley back.


	2. Through The Glass

This is chapter 2 it is three months later. Sophie-Anne is back in New Orleans. Hadley is only doing drugs now and then and going to high school, she has been dating this guy name Angel. Everyone thinks she is Amelia's niece. Sookie is with Eric kind of they sleep together......a lot.

Timeline: AU it's after Dead and Gone only Sophie-Anne, Andre and Sigebert were never killed. Wybert was.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
don't know how much time has passed  
all I know is that it feels like forever  
but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
sitting all alone inside your head_

Hadley was driving down to Shreveport, she had a fake I.D. in her purse and her clothes were tight, black and some slight chains. Angel was going to meet her in a few they couldn't decided what bar to go to until he got them fake for the vampire bar. He was already there; he worked close by and drove over right after he got off. She was nervous, she knew Eric knew she was only seventeen but he was with Sookie tonight so hopefully Pam didn't care if it was a fake or not if she was working the door. She pulled into the parking lot seeing Angel standing by his bike. He was dressed in his usual clothes like she was, black tight jeans, chains dangling, a black hoodie was half done up showing of his pale and muscle less chest, his bottom lip held two pure silver snake bites, and his hair was died black, like hers, it was straight and covering half his face, with a path of bright green now and then. He smirked as she parked next to him.

"You suck at driving; come on this is going to be so cool." He took out his phone and looked at the clubs doors then typed something in the phone and passed it to her. She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know what the odds were that they could score some V while in there. She laughed, she couldn't help it she just laughed, you never tried to get V inside a vampire bar that was suicidal.

"Let's just go in, see if they work then worry about that later." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the door where a vampire she never met before was standing.

"You two are kidding me right? Let's see the I.D." The vampire had short brown hair and a lot of tattoos on his arms, he was scary and if Hadley never saw him before then chances are neither did Sookie, unless she came here. Angle just nodded and handed his over, it belonged to his brother, and it was his old driver's license. He looked it over then gave it back then looked at her.

"You look familiar, got an older sister or something?" The vampire asked taking her I.D. hers was her old driver's license that said she was 32. He looked at it then looked up at her. "You need to go back to math class." He shook his head but let them inside never the less.

Eric was sitting in his chair, once Hadley saw this she froze. Angle noticed this and just wrapped his arm around her and they headed to the bar. He got a beer and Hadley turned down a drink she just wanted to get out before Eric noticed her. They sat down at a booth and Angel looked around.

"Don't worry sweetie it'll be okay I swear there is no reason t be nervous in a vampire bar." She knew he was just trying to be sweet but she wanted to beat him she wasn't nervous at all because of where they were, she just didn't want to get caught being there.

"Thanks, let's not stay too long though; I wanna go back to your place." She winked she knew his parents were out of town for the week.

"Of course, we can now if you want. You know if it'll make you feel better." He was so egger it was borderline cute.

"Yes, let's go now why wait?" She got out and felt two eyes on her and sighed, they were not going to be leaving now. Angel was out and stopped when he saw a blonde woman walk up.

"You come with me." Pam ordered looking at Hadley.

"It's okay; we were just leaving right Angel?" She really hoped he would man up right now.

"He can go, not you Eric wants to speak with you." Angel just gulped said a quick I'll call you later and left. Hadley shook her head thinking about how sad that was; then again he was up agents Pam.

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of folks_

_So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

Sookie was sitting on the couch with Amelia. Eric was down but had to leave early because Sophie-Anne came in to discuss something vampire-y although she was sure it was more Hadley related.

"Octavia is coming down in a week to see what we can do about Hadley. She thinks we should convince her to kill herself and just make life easier, I don't think Sophie Anne would like that so I told her we need a different idea." Sookie laughed she knew it was horrible but Octavia was serious.

"I think we should go a different way. Then again everyone thinks she's your problem so good luck." Sookie was glad to go along with the story they had came up with, it meant that if Hadley got arrested, it wasn't her fault, when Hadley got expelled it wasn't her fault!

"She isn't that bad Sook. I mean she hasn't been that bad, she calls when she going to be late, and she has been going to school every day and almost goes to all her classes." Amelia knew that more was expected from teens but from what Sookie told her and what she knew about Hadley when she knew her this was a big step up. Their conversation was interrupted by the phone. Sookie was closest to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She rolled her eyes half expecting it to be the cops or Angel.

"Come to the bar now before the Queen notices her." Pam's voice rang through the phone and Sookie shook her head passing the phone to Amelia.

"It's for you about your sweet little angel." She smirked and handed the phone over.

"What did she do this time and how much is it going to coast?" Amelia figured this was the best question to ask.

"If only this was a pleasure call, The queen is at the bar in Eric's office, he noticed Hadley at the bar with some...I want to say boy but the ton of make up wants to say girl." Pam did have a way with words.

"That would be her boyfriend Angel after seeing her with him I see why she suddenly went gay. I'm on my way try and keep her away from the Queen, we don't need that happening. Hadley gets even cockier after a visit with her." Amelia had was looking for her keys and found them by the sink.

"She gets worst, my dear you are perfection then for not beating her." Pam always tried to get Amelia back in bed which of course she didn't mind the least.

"I'm gone now, I'll see you very soon, sadly not for long." Amelia hung up then, Pam had a thing for control and Amelia loved to show her that she didn't have any.

_How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)_

Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen

Hadley was sitting in what she guessed was a store room. She sighed, Eric and Pam were both there as usual. Right now she was alone with Eric, she thought it was odd that they weren't in his office.

"I thought you were suppose to be with Sookie tonight?" She asked fiddling with her phone. Sophie-Anne got it for her, it was the first thing she bought her before giving her the credit card.

"I was called in here, even if I wasn't in, I would still know of your visit." He was trying to scare her she didn't care, she knew he couldn't do anything to her with losing his dick or life or both.

"Do you know the word _Pedo_? There's a show for people like you Eric, it's called To Catch A Predator." She smirked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Your boyfriend was quick to leave you here alone, that is truly sad. I think he dropped his purse and tampons on his way out." Eric was a fan of the stare, he didn't need to blink, he wasn't about to break eyes with a child, never the less a woman child.

"Oh them yes, I took from your jeans while you were at the house, next time I think you should go for the spot ones when you're wearing white pants." She knew it wasn't that clever but she was up agents a Viking, and Angel was famine.

"Pam is calling your house, we would have gone with the police if you didn't use a obvious fake I.D. it just looks bad for our image. If I see you in her for any reason I will have your blood dripping on this floor." He pinned her agents the wall her arms over her head. The door opened behind Eric and a female voice spoke out amusement clearly the tone.

"Eric, I didn't think we were going to _punish _the child that way, I would've asked to start." Pam was next to Eric who didn't feel like letting her go any time soon.

"I think we should, her tongue is lose, I'm sure no one would miss it." With his free hand he grabbed Hadley's chin, she was going to see what made Vampires so scary. He grinned, his fangs fully out, she was scared, who wouldn't be, okay well it would have been a major turn on if he didn't sleep with Sookie before hand, Hadley had no one's sloppy seconds.

"You are needed back in your office, I'll make sure she learns her lesson." Eric nodded and stepped back watching Pam take his position from before.

Pam grinned moving her mouth to the girl's neck. Licking her down to her barley covered breasts. Hadley bit her lip from saying anything stupid.

"How are you not begging for me to bite you?" Pam asked looking Hadley in the eyes now, she was clearly confused, she never had a human act like this with her before.

"Because I have no desire for you to bite me, or do anything but let go of me." She answered squirming to get free.

"I see now what she finds so alluring." Pam purred in her ear. A loud buzz could be heard and Pam took out her phone, there was a text from Amelia. "Saved by the witch let's go." Pam dragged her by the arm, to the back door. Amelia was standing there playing with her phone.

"Amelia what the fuck are you doing, I have a car to get back with." Hadley asked then looked at Pam, who was showing bit of fang. "Oh my god I can't be alone in the room with my boyfriend and you're fucking anything with legs? That is so unfair!" She crossed her arms while Amelia rolled her eyes and Pam just headed back inside.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

Sophie-Anne was sitting in Eric's office, Andre was standing behind her and Eric was sitting in the chair before her.

"Niall has made himself known to Sookie? That is interesting, I wonder what he told her." She thought Andre just kept his eyes on Eric, who just beeped.

"From what I know he told her everything, explained the fae in her blood, why he never made himself known now. The basic things you tell a family member you only just met. I do not know if he is aware Hadley is alive again." He figured for safety measures he should bring her up, if nothing else to lighten the Queen's mood.

"I do not care, Eric. I need Sookie to read some minds for me, a sum of money has gone missing and I want to know the reason behind it.

"Of course, when do you want us to come down?" He said _us _because he wanted to make sure he was there with her.

"This weekend if possible, I understand she has a job and I suppose it can wait until her next day off." She glanced at Andre as she spoke clearly trying to get a point through to him.

"I will text her now and ask when she can be of service." Eric took out his phone. Sent a text to Pam first of all after receiving one telling him of Hadley's arrival, the one to Pam told her to get her out before the Queen noticed. He didn't text Sookie after. He would call her instead.

"I can't text, I find it impossible trying to make word out of those damn numbers, and then the side V and the three." She gave a shook of her head Hadley tried so many times to get her to text, and sent her many texts, knowing it was unlikely to get a response but it would be read.

"The side V and the three is a heart I believe your highness." He put his phone away hoping that it would go off again soon thanks to Pam and he could say it was Sookie explaining that he had to call her to really explain and he would excuse himself, deal with Hadley, have her on her way home then send the Queen back to New Orleans.

"She took the pen from the desk and wrote or drew something quickly on the paper, which was useless. She turned the paper on it's side.

"Oh look at that." She passed it to Andre. "Isn't that clever?" He nodded. She turned back to Eric." You should go make sure Pam is keeping Hadley out of trouble while Amelia makes her way here."

Eric knew better then to ask how she knew that he just nodded, bowed then left.

When he returned he sat back down in the chair he used before.

"Did she come here alone?" Sophie-Anne asked looking at Eric, he must have gotten very close to her, close enough for her sent to transfer.

"No her boyfriend if you could call him that, was with her, he left though as soon as Pam came up to them." He showed nothing towards this conversation Hadley was nothing to him, never was anything to him, she was Sookie's kin and therefore important to Sookie so he made sure no harm came to her, although if she came in her again she would attract the attention of other vampires who did not know who she was and his ass would be on the line then.

"Why wouldn't you call him her boyfriend?" She clearly wanted to know what she was doing there.

"He wore more make up then she did, his hair looked womanly, he was thinner then she is, and be to honest her bones show through her skin." Eric knew that teenage Hadley and Vampire Hadley were very different from each other and knew the Queen wasn't overly in love with this _straight _Hadley.

"And she claims to be straight." Her voice seemed far away, he didn't know what to say, so he just staied quiet, Andre tensed a bit.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah_

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah

Hadley was sitting on her bed, she was grounded for a week, she texted Angel and told him what happened and that she could get them some V instead of trying to find it.

She looked at a number on her phone and just stared at it. She finally hit the green phone button and waited for it to be answered, she wanted to hang up while it began ringing but her heart beat was beating far to fast to allow logical thoughts to pass her mind.

"**Hello Hadley, this is a surprise." **Sophie-Anne's voice rung through the phone.

"Hey Sophie, I wondering if you could come down soon, or if I could go down there, I really need to see you." She was going to ask her in person for the V, maybe even sleep with her to get it, well she was sure she would at least make out with her.

"**I am in Shreveport as we speak, what pray tell is the urgency?**" She highly doubted Hadley just missed her.

"I just want to be with you for a few hours, but I'm grounded for a week, and I don't think Amelia is going to let me see you while I'm grounded..." She figured if Amelia was busy with Pam then Sophie could come down they could fool around and bang V.

"**She and Pam have interest in each other correct?**" She looked at Eric with a small smile, her charm always knew when to come in.

"Yeah they fuck a lot." Hadley knew where this was going, she was so smart.

"**Hang on one minute dear.**" Sophie-Anne covered move the phone away and spoke to Eric. "**It's settled, I'll be there in a hour, Sookie, I believe is on her way here now, and Amelia will soon be gone as well.**"

Hadley smiled to herself. "That's sounds perfect I can't wait." She hung up and smiled. Then she called Angel.

"**Yeah Baby?**" His voice sounded odd, he was tipsy at least, maybe even drunk.

"I can get V from this vampire I know, i may have to do things in order to get it you don't mind do you?" Hadley was a lot of things but she never cheated in a relationship and wasn't about to start.

"**Yeah sure, it won't mean anything you're just doing it for the V so who cares.**" He hung up after that, leaving Hadley to wonder if it really was just for the V.

Amelia knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She called out turning her phone off.

"I just got a call and I have to go, I'll keep calling the house and you better answer, and no one is allowed in understand?" Amelia knew she shouldn't have agreed to go meet Pam at her place but she wanted to so bad and she was not going to let Hadley ruin her fun.

"I got it, no one comes in or out." She got up and moved to her laptop she now had wireless thanks to Sophie-Anne.

"Alright. I'll be back in a while okay." Amelia shut the door and left then.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

Sophie-Anne was pulling into Hadley's driveway and smiled, Andre was still at the bar, with orders not to stop Sookie's personal life in order for their wishes.

She walked to the door and knocked. It was only a few second before Hadley came to the door and dragged her to her room where she pushed Sophie down on the bed and straddled her.

"What is this Hadley?" She grabbed her hands within her own and looked at her face.

"I missed you, and I started thinking about everything you told me, and there clearly was a reason why I was in love with you enough to give up my family and child." She leaned down and took her hands back so they were on either side of Sophie's head. She kissed her lips gently at first thinking about where it might lead, most importantly she hoped the Queen responded positively.

Sophie flipped Hadley onto her back. "I am on top, I am always on top, I am in control not you." She kissed Hadley again running her tongue along her bottom lip. Hadley tried to imagine it was Edward Cullen she was kissing, she did get into the books awhile back and had New Moon pre ordered. She moved her hand to Sophie's hair running it through.

Sophie-Anne pulled back. She stroked Hadley cheek. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked her face was smooth, her voice was so tender.

"I do, I want you, but I don't think I'm ready to...you know." She blushed biting her bottom lip, she knew Sophie-Anne knew that she wasn't a virgin, she knew about her Uncle, proving that she trusted her.

"It's fine, don't worry about that." She kissed Hadley's lips and moved down to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, she didn't know how to bring up the V. She moved her hands to Sophie's hair, she was amazed at how soft it was. She felt Sophie's lips back on hers and kissed her hungrily. She moved her mouth and starting to suck on Sophie-Anne's right where her pulse point was, if she still had one. She knew how cold she was but she didn't believe how much better it felt.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah_

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah yeah

Sookie was sitting on the couch in Eric's office. They were discussing when she could possibly go down to New Orleans. Andre left to give them privacy.

"I have a day shirt on Friday and a day off on Saturday si that would be the best time to go, it shouldn't be more than a day right?" She looked at Eric for confirmation.

"I do not know, She never said how many humans you have to listen too. The Shifter will understand if it takes longer." Eric shrugged. He didn't care what Sam thought.

"Yeah I guess." Sookie gave up. Andre having perfect timing it seemed knocked on the door before Eric gave a stiff come in.

"Have you worked out a time?" He asked hating this whole process.

"Yeah, this Friday I can leave." Sookie told him wondering where the Queen was. "How many humans do I have to listen to?" She figured Andre knew everything that Sophie-Anne did, or very close too.

"Not too many, only a few really." He answered looking at a watch. "Do you plan on bringing jail bait?" It took Sookie a moment to realise he meant Hadley.

"Oh, no I wasn't planning on bringing her with me, She has school and everything, not to mention Amelia is her legal guardian now." Sookie couldn't tell if Andre was glad or mad that she wasn't going.

"Good, she is a great pain in my ass." He shook his head.

_Who are the stars?  
Who are the stars that lie?_


	3. Sorry!

Hello Sadly I have come down with a ton of writer's block that and I'm in love Wizards of Waverly place and when I'm thinking about a story out of nowhere Alex and Juliet come in and start making out so this story (and every story since all my stories that are not WOWP are getting this note I am lazy) is on a hiatus blame my love for Selena Gomez and that blonde chick that plays Juliet.....Bridget...something I think) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. GoodBye My Love

Hadley was sitting in the backseat of Eric's car, next to Amelia. Sookie was in the front with Eric, it took a lot of begging and then finally Sophie telling Eric to bring Hadley to get her to New Orleans. They were heading to the compound first and Hadley was excited, she couldn't sit still, thought that might be the bomb she took, and had more of in her purse.

Eric pulled in and Rusal was the first to come to the door. "Hadley, good to see you again, come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He gave a smile to her and she just nodded jumping out of the car. Once she was gone Eric looked at the now dirty door and cursed.

Hadley was sitting on the big plush couch that was in the room she was going to be staying in. She was in there for about twenty minuets before Sophie came in and wrapped her arms around her.

"When do you want the V?" She asked her voice not cold, like she would have thought.

"Right before I leave or when I retake the E would be nice." Hadley knew better than to bull shit her way out of this.

"Fine, when did you plan to ask for it? After you finally got the courage to have sex or right before?" She asked cupping her cheek to keep her eyes on hers.

"I..I...Sophie..." She looked down at the couch. She knew most vampires would kill someone after finding out they wanted blood.

"It's fine. I gave you my blood many times before, so much that I didn't even get to turn you right, we swapped blood too many times." She explained moving back.

"How would you normally turn someone then?" She asked resting her head on Sophie's chest feeling the vampire play with hair.

"I wanted to turn you right after sex, during your orgasm, drain you than replace your blood with my own." She explained to the teen.

"So what, I just died?" She knew Sophie-Anne didn't want her to die, planned so much for Waldo to go through for killing her Hadley.

"No, you fell asleep in my arms, and I felt...a link of sorts form. You woke up three days later, in my arms and you had fangs. Your fangs just added to your beauty." She smiled at the memory, then went tense and got up letting go of Hadley.

"I'll come back later okay." The young teen just nodded.

...

Sookie was sitting at the table where she was so bored. She was the only one who had to suffer. These people were thinking about sex and getting bit that was it. No thoughts about the missing money.

"No one's giving any hints M'am." She was American and damn it she didn't bow to Queens.

Sophie-Anne just have a wave of her hand, her mind was busy with other matters.

"It's all you can do, we shall try again tomorrow." Everyone was thrown off guard at that.

"Sookie...how is Hadley handling the...new life?" Sookie paused, she never really asked Hadley how she was taking everything, not that she would tell her, she only talked to Angel about anything and that was not one of the things.

"I wouldn't know, She keeps to herself about most matters..." That was a good answer right?

With that everyone was dismissed. Sookie and Eric left to their room.

"Eric what are we going to do?" Sookie was really nervous about the new Hadley problem. Sophie-Anne wanted her lover back, Hadley didn't know what she wanted aside from not having sex.

"Nothing, we can try and keep them separate, for whatever reason but the choice is Hadley's, no one else can make it for her no matter what we want." Sookie sighed she hated it when she didn't get a say.

"We could just kill her..."

"I know but that would be bad."

"I know but still..."

...

Hadley was in the bed about to fall asleep deciding agents another hit of E. She felt the bed shift as someone, whom didn't knock before entering the room, laid down next to her.

"Look at me." It was a male's voice that threw her off greatly. She turned around and saw Andre lying there. "You will stop talking to Sophie-Anne; it is not good for her to have such attachment to you. If it wouldn't hurt her I would kill you right now for what you pulled. When you see her tonight tell her that you do not wish to see or speak to her any longer." He was glamoring her and damn it she could tell that he was and worst of all it was working. "You will not tell anyone that I was here."

He was out just like that. It didn't take long for Sophie-Anne to come; only she knocked.

She climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"How are you feeling Darling." Sophie-Anne's voice was soft velvet laced with love.

"Tired, worn out, everything else once the E wears off." She shrugged but stepped back to let her in.

"I'll let you sleep then, do you need me to lie with you." She gently tucked a strand of black hair behind Hadley's ear.

"No, that's okay, I think we should leave each other alone. I need to sort through everything, and it's hard with you in my life..." She looked down away from the thousand year old teen.

"Of course, I understand, I keep bringing up your old life while you're trying to start a new one." She left the room peacefully, Hadley went back to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sophie-Anne on the other side of the door listened as Hadley's cried. She wanted to comfort her but knew she couldn't.

The next morning Sookie told Hadley they were leaving and Hadley nodded getting a shower and dressed, she saw a note on the couch.

**I'm willing to wait as long as you need to sort everything out, I am always here for you Hadley. Te Amo.**

**Sophie. **

Hadley felt tears run down her face, she needed Sophie but she couldn't even talk to her anymore...She silently got in Eric's car then went right to her bed to watch tv alone.


	5. Te Amo

A/N: WARNING FOR SUICIDE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS OR ATEMPT!

Takes place one month after chapter 3

Hadley was sitting in Spanish class.

"Miss Broadway how would one say do not disturb in Spanish?"

Hadley looked up after feeling the teachers eyes on her. "No disturb...ei?" A few people laughed but she didn't care, she thought if people wanted to swim over here they could learn English first.

"No Miss Broadway. Mr. Gomez."

"No Molesten." He said looking at Hadley smiling. She glared back at him, how the fuck did he know. Why wasn't he being told that was inappropriate?

"Correct. Miss Broadway is there any words in Spanish besides yes and no that you know?" The teacher was a bitch.

"Yes." She was going through her ipod for songs with Spanish in them.

"One would be...?"

"Te Amo." She said her voice distant as she thought back to last month with Sophie-Anne...

"And what does that mean." She stared down at Hadley she would be more impressed if it wasn't in a song.

"Go ask fucking Rihanna bitch." She wanted to get kicked out. She needed to be out of the classroom.

"Office." Without another word Hadley grabbed her bag and left the classroom slamming the door shut. She hated daylight, it was the only time she couldn't talk to Sophie. It seemed she was the only one who actually cared about her. She knew she didn't though. Still it was nice talking to her, but that would never happen now.

She went to the girl's bathroom and took a vile a V out of her bag looking around to make sure the stalls were empty. Clearing off a part of the mirror ledge she grabbed the bandanna out of her back pocket and placed it over the metal, grabbing a mint container from her bag she took out a white powder and a small pipe she poured some of the powder in the blood, seeing it absorbed the blood she pour the rest in. With the now red and damp powder she filled the metal tube which was an odd pipe and filled it lighting one end.

Once the pipe was done she left the room then the school. Headphones over her ears she wanted to curl up somewhere and just disappear, why not, she was supposed to be dead.

"_Te Amo, Te Amo" She says to me _

_I hear the pain in her voice _

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead_

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

**Hadley was in Sookie's old bedroom lying on the bed with Angel watching tv. In a half hour he would get a phone call from his mom and have to leave.**

"**I can't believe you didn't get any V that was why you went to fucking New Orleans." He was pissed to say the least. A month later and still not over it. **

"**Look, I'm trying everything with the vamp okay but she's really old and powerful and I'm trying not to get killed in the process." She snapped at him. When will a half hour be up. **

"**Whatever just fuck her and drain her in the day." He didn't see why that was so hard. **

"**Right because she'll leave me in her bed with her during the day." She knew that would never happen. **

"**Whatever, you promised me V, you won't fuck me, I can't take any more Hadley, we're done." He said simply getting up and leaving. She didn't care, she was glad he was gone. **

**When Sookie and Amelia came home they didn't ask her if anything happened, she hated that.**

**No one even pretended to care. **

_Then she said "Te Amo"_

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

_I told her no, she cried "Te Amo"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

Sophie-Anne was sitting in her office staring at paper work. Andre was sitting next to her quiet, his maker didn't talk much about anything anymore and that bothered him because he knew that something was bothering her.

"I can't do these anymore." She sighed looking at the papers.

"You have to meet with Nevada later on, he is on his way, shall we prepare?" Andre knew it was his fault but in the long run she would be better off, she didn't some human fucking her up again.

"No, you meet with him, I won't. I am so sick of dealing with him." She hissed getting up. Andre knew he was a pain in the ass.

"We have to deal with him, it's not a choice, if we don't it might start a war." He was itching for a fight but not a full on war with another state...again.

"Then a war starts." She left the office after that and Andre groaned this happened far too often in the past month. He caught up to her never the less.

"If a war starts he will only have to torture the right vampire, or human even to find out about Hadley, whom he will slowly kill, or turn her then torture her." He hoped this didn't work, if it did it proved her hand could be forced simply by a human.

"Fine, when is he getting in?" Andre was defeated his plan failed, for once, perhaps now would be the time to kill her.

"Two hours before dawn." Let her figure out what time that was.

"Fine."

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said "Te Amo, wish somebody told me what she said" _

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Think it means "I love you"_

_Don't it mean "I love you" ?_

Hadley was leaning agents a tree the sun hidden by the branches. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes, it was too bright but when she closed her eyes it was too dark.

Perhaps mixing the two drugs was a very bad idea...they both raced the heartbeat.

She felt her phone go off, Amelia or Sookie got the phone call that she did not go to the office after yelling at a teacher, and they were calling to tell her to go back.

She took the phone and saw it was Sookie.

"Mrpg..."

"Hadley what is going on with you, go to school or come home." Sookie was pissed.

"**I'll**ggjgfskljdhfldjl **come**goifjFSHkejfbklJ**home**LDKJsofSOIHG,**everything **lkasdfbljkadfglkjEK**is**LKJFALSJDLKASJ**weird**ndgjdafghl adkjfhglkadjh** outsideg**hhifi ksnfgjdjgnr**anyways**hoh **...**"

"Text me where you are I'll come pick you up." Sookie did not sound impressed, she hated dealing with Hadley when she was high but she wouldn't leave her all alone to get her own way home.

Hadley hung up the phone call and sent her the street name she found the numbers on the phone were messed so she sent her a picture instead.

Within ten minuets Sookie pulled up beside the curb and Hadley got in.

"What are you on?" Sookie only ever asked this to see if she was able to leave her alone.

"fjgjdjgjjd**I**gghfjfjd**mixed**ghdjjdjfns**some**gdnvgndjs**V**hdghndhk**with**hdgshbdf**my**hdghh**usual**djgnsgj**load**hdhd."

"I have no idea what you said." Sookie shook her head and pulled into their driveway the rest of the car ride went in silence. "Go right to bed." It was always better to sleep the highs off.

Hadley just nodded, clearly talking was not a good idea.

_Te Amo, Te Amo, She's scared to breathe_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice_

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave_

_She's begging me and asking why it's over_

Eric and Pam entered the house with Amelia and Sookie.

"I'm just going to go check on Hadley, make sure she didn't break anything or hurt herself." Sookie shrugged walking over to her childhood room. She knocked on the door and got no response so she opened the door and sighed as she saw Hadley lying flat on her stomach half on the bed half off, her head was down and her hair was covering her face. Sookie went to move her and found she wasn't breathing.

"Eric!" She yelled she was panicking, Hadley might already be dead.

The tall blonde vampire rushed in the room and went right to Hadley and checked her pulse.

"She's alive, call 991, get her to a hospital the Queen will not be happy if she dies." He got looks from Sookie, Amelia and Pam who joined after the all the yelling happened.

"991? You mean 911." Pam gave him a look.

"No I do not mean the Terrorist Attack." Eric looked annoyed.

"No Eric, you dial 9-1-1 in a emergency. " Sookie gave him a look. The women looked at Eric and rolled their eyes, Amelia called 9-1-1.

_Then she said "Te Amo"_

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

_I told her no, she creid "Te Amo"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go_

Hadley was lying in a hospital bed wires covering her body.

She had been in the hospital for five days, five days without opening her eyes, taking her own breath of air. She needed help with many things.

A shadowy figured was in the room with her and pulled the plug that held all the life support things.

"Stay dead." A male voice said before disappearing out the window into the night sky.

A/N: Ohhhh what's going to happen? No really you pick.


	6. Haunted

A/N **If Alan Ball can go in the fairy world so can I! He can't do anything I can't...okay maybe one...stupid penis...**

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake  
Holding my breathe, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold**

Sophie-Anne was sitting in her limo her head in her hands hunched over. Sigebert was next to her on the phone while Andre drove.

"When did this happen?" His broken English was painful to hear for his distraught maker.

"I will tell." He threw the phone across the car. "Hadley...is no longer." He already had his arms around his maker expecting her to melt in his arms like she normally would.

"She killed herself didn't she?" She glanced at the old warrior. He looked away he knew the news but wouldn't say. "I am ordering you to tell me."

"Yes, they do not know if it was mistake but the drug in her...were many."  
She closed her eyes missing the link between them. She didn't think Hadley would kill herself, her Hadley did harm herself but not to die, just to suffer like she thought she should.

She kicked the driver seat. "Get me to the hospital in fifteen minutes or less." Andre just laughed and got the car to go as fast as it could.

The cops just stopped chasing them, not having the car to keep up.

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

Eric shut his phone and returned to Sookie's side, they were awoken by the hospital calling to inform them of Hadley's death. Which of course meant that one of them had to call the Queen and Eric drew the whole vampire follower thing.

Sookie had to go over the details of Hadley's death, the life support just stopped and she had to sign a form that said it was not caused by the Hospital's attention or lack of. She signed off not really knowing why, she mostly wanted to know the autopsy results, mostly because it held answers.

"Is she pissed?" Sookie asked, not really wanting to care about the teenage vampire who could kill her with a few words.

"She didn't answer the phone. But I think it is safe to say that no one is safe." He knew that the Queen was normally well kept together but at times she broke, and when then that happened...well Eric wasn't always the Sheriff of Area 5.

"Do we want her cremated?" Sookie looked at Eric really confused, it was so much easier when she died the first time, nothing to clean up, just empty the apartment get a computer out of it and...right, the body in the closet.

"We should check my old closet..." She highly doubted that there would be a body in there now but you can never be too careful.  
"I'll send Pam. She might be getting lucky." Eric smirked; this was his pay back for everything Pam did when it came to him and Sookie.

"We should let someone ask the Queen what she wants, She cares about her in a different way then me. She knew what she would want." Sookie loved this idea it gave her no responsibility.

"Again, I'll send Pam." Eric answered. "You should go home, inform people of the news." He was pretty sure that was what humans did.

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead  
Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

Hadley opened her eyes and saw this odd world. A beautiful woman with light blonde hair was standing next to the hospital bed Hadley was still on, it stood out greatly against the rest of this world. It looked like a page from A midsummer Night's Dream.

"Look who's finally awake." She smiled tracing a finger down Hadley's hair.

"Who are you?" She jumped back away not sure where she was.

"Oh sweetie, I'm everything you ever want and everything you ever need." Thus not answering her question but her shirt was a corset so Hadley didn't really care.

"What happened?" She remembered over dosing on her stuff but she wasn't sure what was really going to happen.

"Well love, you died. Kicked the bucket a second time. Sookie and Eric found you in bed. You really are the hot one in the family you know. Anyways long story short someone cut you off life support, Our Prince brought your mind and soul over to our world to keep you alive. He's still looking for the old you to merge you back together, but you need to keep away from the bru-ginge. She'll kill us all." The fairy explained as easily as if she knew her life story.

"So, Everything I ever want and everything I ever need, I can never be with Sophie again?" She knew she couldn't be with her when she was human but there was a chance of at least cuddle.

"Just call me Everything hun, No 'fraid not, no big bad vamps for you, even if you had a body, with the magic we did to keep you sane, the fae in you is stronger than the human and she might eat you, and not in the way that's fun." Everything explained, each word felt like a dagger in Hadley, she felt like something was piercing her heart. She looked down at her chest to see, or at least think she sees a wooden stake in it. She yelled out in pain but when she grabbed for it, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Hadley asked shocked.

"Oh, right you are united with your old, well real self, the drug addict prostitute mom...well you left that for a vamp." Everything clearly despised vampires.

"Well...fuck, I'm a bitch..." Hadley stated really wishing she could see Sophie.

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

Sophie-Anne was in the hospital morgue just stroking Hadley's hair. She looked so, damaged. Her eyes were heavily bagged. Her skin yellowish, her mouth hard. She wanted to take care of her, to bring her back, but it was far too late for that to happen. She needed to accept the fact that she would never have her in her arms again. She shed a blood tear as she cupped Hadley's cheek, it wasn't like when she turned her, she was ice cold and there was no electricity running up her arm from her fingertip.

"Why didn't I know you were in trouble, why didn't I know when you died? Last time I felt like I had the stake in my chest, why did you leave? If you stayed with me you'd be happy and safe." Sophie found herself full out sobbing, when she heard Hadley was back she thought it was a chance to keep her at her side forever, not see her a few times then watch her die over again. She couldn't handle it, she told Andre to get the car and went through a window, she didn't want to face Northman, not like this, that ass. Compton only had one job, keep her safe and he fucked it up like he did with his job to get Sookie.

She texted Northman to tell Sookie not to burn the body. She should have some grave with a body in it at least for one time she dies. That and she'd feel like a dumbass talking to a pot.

**I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out**

Hadley was sitting by a pond watching Sophie-Anne jump out of a window to a car.

She had her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them, she was crying now and then reaching into the water creating ripples of waves.

"Why do I only remember out time together when I can't even see you? The real non reflection you." She sobbed. Everything sat down behind her and wrapped her in her arms.

"It would be much easier to move on if you stop watching her." She felt bad for the girl, she was murdered twice.

"I know, but I can't, I can feel a hint of what we shared, the link of maker and child, I don't know if she feels it but it's driving me. I need to be with her Everything, I feel like I'm slowing dying, small piece at a time." She turned around crying into the older fairy.

"Everything will feel better when they find out you were killed and find the guy." Of course the fairy thought this would help.

"I was killed!" Hadley was outraged, being murdered once was something, but twice was something else entirely.

"Waldo didn't come back to life did he? 'Cause I wasn't even with Sophie." Although the Queen didn't seem to know that.

"Oh no, actually it was someone who tried to keep you alive, for show. I mean hun you life is better then watching Glee."

"That's not saying much then..." Hadley didn't get why people loved the unoriginal show of Glee.

"Well fine it's better than reading Gossip Girl and Harry Potter, the new ones about the kids." Everything was an odd one, that's why she made Hadley smile.

"So who killed me?" Hadley wanted to know, that way if he was near Sophie she could scream at him.

"Oh sweetie it was-" Everything said the name the same thing a loud fairy train passed by, luckily Hadley heard her, her eyes widening.

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't go back  
I'm haunted  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it**


End file.
